


Jackpot

by CanaryCry



Series: DickTiger Week 2018 [4]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Grayson (Comics)
Genre: Anesthesia, DickTigerWeek2018, Established Relationship, M/M, Married Couple, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 19:45:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13794960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanaryCry/pseuds/CanaryCry
Summary: DickTiger Week Day 4: AmnesiaDick wakes up after surgery, and forgets that Tiger is his husband. Bruce records the resulting shenanigans.





	Jackpot

**Author's Note:**

> You remember that video floating around ages ago where a guy started hitting on his wife without realising she was his wife? This was loosely inspired by that.

Tiger tried not to worry the whole time Dick was in surgery. Appendectomies were routine operations. Dick had never shown an allergy to anaesthesia, or any other conditions that could cause surgical complications. Alfred gave him frequent blood tests to be sure of this.

All the same, Tiger was unspeakably relieved when his husband was transferred to a room. They had only been married for a few months... the beginning of a long life together if Tiger had anything to say about it. Tiger even had a (fabricated) birth certificate, driver's licence and American passport now. He never used the name they had put on his documents, but they were good to have... especially now when he had to prove that, yes, he was Dick's husband and, yes, he belonged here.

It was nice to see Bruce glaring at someone other than him, and it ensured the hospital staff gave him minimal grief. The two of them sat on opposite sides of Dick's hospital bed now, expecting him to wake up at any moment. The surgeons had seemed optimistic that the operation had gone well. Tiger had to trust them.

Only a handful of Dick's family were here. Damian was in school (even though he protested violently against attending, even at the best of times). Jason was legally dead. Tim and Cass had managed to smuggle Steph in, with Alfred distracting the nurses.

“Stop looking so worried,” Steph told Tiger. “He's fine.”

“Most of us have had our appendixes out at this point,” Tim said.

“Yeah, I was actually surprised Dick still had his,” Steph added. “I mean, Tim doesn't even have a spleen anymore.”

Tim rolled his eyes. “That happened ages ago.”

Cass yawned widely.

“See? Cass gets me.”

Dick's eyes snapped open, without warning. He looked around the room, confusion written on his face.

“You're in hospital, Dick,” Bruce said. “You just had an appendectomy. Do you remember last night?”

“Mmph.” Dick blinked a few times. “Yeah. Wish I didn't.”

Tiger wished he didn't, either. There were few things more terrifying than the man you loved writhing in pain on the floor. Alfred had driven them to the hospital—it was faster than waiting for the ambulance—and Dick had been examined immediately. Severe appendicitis. Dick had been experiencing some pain over the past few days, but he had also been shot recently so no one had thought to look beyond that.

Dick looked past Bruce. “Oh, hey Alfie. Tim! Steph! Cass, my perfect angel. Love you guys.”

Cass gave him a thumbs-up. Then Dick turned his head towards Tiger.

“Wait. Who are you?”

“You do not remember?” Tiger asked, his heart sinking into his stomach.

“I think I should? But it's all kinda fuzzy.”

“You know him,” Bruce confirmed. “He hasn't been around quite as long as the rest of us.”

“Ah. Okay. That must be why.”

Alfred quietly dragged Tim, Steph and Cass outside with him.

Bruce stood, patting Dick's shoulder. “I'll give you two a minute, okay?” He left his phone propped up on a shelf across the room, the camera facing the bed. He pressed a finger to his lips. Tiger nodded. Assuming this conversation didn't end badly, Dick would absolutely want to see this later... as would the rest of the family.

Dick didn't seem to notice the exchange. “Okay, so. Anaesthesia, right? It'll come back to me. Eventually. Are you upset? You look upset. I'm sorry.”

“No, no,” Tiger lied. “I am fine.”

Dick squinted. “Okay, there's definitely a huge hole in my memory. Maybe you could help me out? I think I'm on a lot of painkillers so it could take a while for my memory to come back and the suspense is killing me.” He wiggled his fingers in front of him. “Ooh, fingers are _weird_.”

Tiger couldn't stay upset watching this. He also desperately wanted to tease him... but Dick had had a bad night. He could stare at his weird fingers all he wanted.

Dick put his hands down. “Okay, I'm high. Focus, Dick. _Fooooocusssssss_.” He grinned at Tiger. “So, who are you, gorgeous?”

“My name is Tiger.”

“Ah, the stripes make sense now.” Dick squinted. “Who are you to _me_? You're not dressed like a nurse. Wait.” He grabbed Tiger's hand. “You're not a super hot stripper, are you? Because Jason would totally do that to me. Wowee, you're a good-looking man.”

“I am your husband,” Tiger replied, bracing for... he did not know what. But something.

“Oh.” Dick's face went slack, eyes bugging out of his head. “ _Oh_.”

“We married three months ago,” Tiger added, perhaps unnecessarily.

“Ohhhhh.” A slow smile spread across Dick's face. “Nice.”

“What?”

“ _Nice_.” Dick reached out and squeezed Tiger's bicep. “Ooh, those are some muscles. Where the hell did I _find_ you?”

“Spyral. Do you remember Spyral?”

“Kinda.” Dick poked Tiger's cheek. “You're really my husband?”

“Yes.”

“Ohhhh my _god_ , I hit the _jackpo-o-o-o-o-o-t_.”

Heat crept up Tiger's cheeks. “Thank you?”

“No, thank _you_ for being a hot piece of ass.”

Tiger was going to tease him for this later, and that was possibly the only thing that stopped him from bursting into laughter. “You are welcome.”

A knock on the door.

“Yes?” said Tiger.

Bruce leaned inside. “The nurse is here to take some tests. How's everything going?”

“Great!” Dick said, still grinning as widely as Tiger had ever seen him. “I'm married to this guy! Isn't that awesome?”

Bruce actually smiled. “Yes. Yes, it is.”

Tiger had to hide his face, lest his embarrassed joy be immortalised in a cell phone video forever.

They showed Dick the video a few days later, once he was back home. He laughed so hard he pulled his stitches.

“Totally worth it,” Dick said, squeezing Tiger's hand as Alfred fixed him up in the batcave. “Explains the weird text Jason sent me yesterday. Did you really have to show everyone?”

“I really did,” Tiger replied. It had not been his choice, but watching Dick's siblings rolling on the floor with laughter was worth the embarrassment. Jason had actually shaken his hand, and Damian stopped scowling for all of five seconds.

Dick kissed Tiger's fingers. “Sorry I forgot I was married to you.”

Tiger found himself laughing. “No, no. I enjoyed the entertainment.”

“I like being married to you.”

“And I like being married to _you_.”

“We're so disgusting.”

“We really are.” Tiger managed to give Dick quick kiss before Alfred grew annoyed and shooed him out of the med bay.

It was worth it.


End file.
